Usuario:Sil-80
AAA - LIFE.jpg|AAA|link=AAA E-Girls 24.jpg|E-Girls|link=E-Girls Exile-jounetsu-no-hana.jpg|EXILE|link=EXILE Exile the second - SUPER FLY.jpg|EXILE THE SECOND|link=EXILE THE SECOND GReeeeN.jpg|GReeeeN|link=GReeeeN Sandaime J Soul Brothers - JSB HAPPINESS.jpg|Sandaime J Soul Brothers|link=J SOUL BROTHERS THE RAMPAGE.jpg|THE RAMPAGE|link=THE RAMPAGE Radwimps.jpg|RADWIMPS|link=RADWIMPS SPYAIR Midnight-.jpg|SPYAIR|link=SPYAIR | Tosaka Hiroomi - THE JSB WORLD.jpg|Tosaka Hiroomi|link=Tosaka Hiroomi Crystal Kay (2017).jpg|Crystal Kay|link=Crystal Kay Nishijima Takahiro-18.jpg|Nissy|link=Nishijima Takahiro Atsushi . Just The Way You Are.jpg|Sato Atsushi|link=Sato Atsushi SKY-HI - Smile Drop.jpg|SKY-HI||link=Hidaka Mitsuhiro DKpGX99VwAAJW i.jpg|Sueyoshi Shuta|link=Sueyoshi Shuta Takahiro (EXILE)-p1.jpg|Takahiro Tasaki|link=Takahiro Tasaki | |-|China= AWAKEN-F.-.jpg|AWAKEN-F|link=AWAKEN-F BOYSTORY 5.jpg|BOYSTORY|link=BOYSTORY NEX7 5.jpg|NEX7|link=NEX7 NINE_PERCENT.-.png|NINE PERCENT|link=NINE PERCENT Noovy-03.jpg|Noovy|link=Noovy Wayv.-.jpg|WayV|link=WayV | Kris Wu09.jpg|Kris Wu|link=Kris Wu09.jpg | |} 38 Task ForceOCN2016-00.jpg|38 Task Force|link=38 Task Force 49DaysSBS.jpg|49 Days|link=49 Days 100 Days My Prince-tvN-2018-02.jpg|100 Days My Prince|link=100 Days My Prince A Poem a DaytvN2018-2.jpg|A Poem a Day|link=A Poem a Day About TimetvN2018.jpg|About Time|link=About Time Angry MomMBC2015-4.jpg|Angry Mom|link=Angry Mom Are You Human Too-KBS2-2018-01.jpg|Are You Human Too?|link=Are You Human Too? Bad GuysOCN2014-2.jpg|Bad Guys|link=Bad Guys Beautiful Mind-KBS2-2016-00.jpg|Beautiful Mind|link=Beautiful Mind Because This is My First Life-tvN-2017.jpg|Because This is My First Life|link=Because This is My First Life Beyond the CloudsKBS22014-9.jpg|Beyond the Clouds|link=Beyond the Clouds Boys Before Flowers 08.jpg|Boys Before Flowers|link=Boys Before Flowers Bride of the CenturyTVChosun2014-1.jpg|Bride of the Century|link=Bride of the Century Bride of the Water GodtvN2017.jpg|Bride of the Water God|link=Bride of the Water God Cheer Up!KBS22015.jpg|Cheer Up!|link=Cheer Up! Cheongdamdong Alice.jpg|Cheongdamdong Alice|link=Cheongdamdong Alice Chicago Typewriter-tvN-2017-00.jpg|Chicago Typewriter|link=Chicago Typewriter Children of the Lesser GodOCN2018-1.jpeg|Children of the Lesser God|link=Children of the Lesser God Cinderella and Four Knights-tvN-2016.jpg|Cinderella and Four Knights|link=Cinderella and Four Knights CircletvN2017-2.jpg|Circle|link=Circle City hunter poster 2.jpg|City Hunter|link=City Hunter Clean with Passion for Now-jTBC-2018-03.jpg|Clean with Passion for Now|link=Clean with Passion for Now Come and Hug Me MBC-2018-1.jpg|Come and Hug Me|link=Come and Hug Me D-Day (2015)JTBC2015-3.jpg|D Day|link=D-Day (2015) Defendant-SBS-2017-02.jpg|Defendant|link=Defendant Descendants of the SunKBS2 2016 00.jpg|Descendants of the Sun|link=Descendants of the Sun Devilish Joy-DramaX-2018-01.jpg|Devilish Joy|link=Devilish Joy 20101223 dreamhigh photo 41.jpg|Dream High|link=Dream High Emergency CoupletvN2014-3.jpg|Emergency Couple|link=Emergency Couple Encounter-tvN-2018-01.jpg|Encounter|link=Encounter EntertainersSBS2016-15.jpg|Entertainers|link=Entertainers Familiar Wife-TVN(2018)-01.jpg|Familiar Wife|link=Familiar Wife Flower Boy Next Door3.jpg|Flower Boy Next Door|link=Flower Boy Next Door FlowerBoyRamyunShop2.jpg|Flower Boy Ramyun Shop|link=Flower Boy Ramyun Shop Goblin-tvN-2016-02.jpg|Goblin|link=Goblin God's Gift - 14 DaysSBS2014.jpg|God's Gift - 14 Days|link=God's Gift - 14 Days Good DoctorKBS22013-12.jpg|Good Doctor|link=Good Doctor Gu Family Book.jpg|Gu Family Book|link=Gu Family Book HealerKBS22014.jpg|Healer|link=Healer Hearstrings-MBC2011.jpg|Heartstrings|link=Heartstrings Heart to HearttvN2015.jpg|Heart to Heart|link=Heart to Heart Hello MonsterKBS22015-2.jpg|Hello Monster|link=Hello Monster High SocietySBS2015-7.jpg|High Society|link=High Society Hotel KingMBC2014.jpg|Hotel King|link=Hotel King Hwarang The BeginningKBS22016-10.jpg|Hwarang: The Beginning|link=Hwarang: The Beginning A Korean OdysseytvN2017-2.jpg|Hwayugi|link=A Korean Odyssey I Heard a RumorSBS2015-19.jpg|I Heard a Rumor|link=I Heard a Rumor I Hear Your Voice OST.jpg|I Hear Your Voice|link=I Hear Your Voice I Need Romance3tvN2014-2.jpg|I Need Romance 3|link=I Need Romance I'm Not a RobotMBC2017-2.jpg|I'm Not a Robot|link=I'm Not a Robot Nice Guy.jpg|Innocent Man|link=Innocent Man It’s OK, It’s LoveSBS2014-2.jpg|It’s OK, It’s Love|link=It’s OK, It’s Love Kill Me, Heal MeMBC2015.jpg|Kill Me, Heal Me|link=Kill Me, Heal Me 2010060907304190729 1.jpg|King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo|link=King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo Lawless Lawyer-TVN-2018-01.jpg|Lawless Lawyer|link=Lawless Lawyer Legend of The Blue Sea-SBS-2016-03.jpg|Legend of the Blue Sea|link=Legend of the Blue Sea Let's Fight Ghost-tvN-2016.jpg|Let's Fight Ghost|link=Let's Fight Ghost Lie-to-me-poster.jpg|Lie To Me|link=Lie To Me Love in the Moonlight-KBS2-2016.jpg|Love in the Moonlight|link=Love in the Moonlight Love Rides the RainKBS22012.jpeg|Love Rain|link=Love Rain Lucky RomanceMBC2016.jpg|Lucky Romance|link=Lucky Romance Mad Dog-KBS2-2017-1.jpg|Mad Dog|link=Mad Dog Marriage Not DatingtvN2014.jpg|Marriage Not Dating|link=Marriage Not Dating Mary Stayed Out All NightKBS22010-6.jpg|Marry Me Mary|link=Mary Stayed Out All Night Master's SunSBS2013-19.jpg|Master's Sun|link=Master's Sun MisaengtvN2014-8.jpg|Misaeng|link=Misaeng (tvN) MissingYouMBC2012-P3.jpg|Missing You|link=Missing You MistyjTBC2018-3.jpeg|Misty|link=Misty (jTBC) Moon Lovers - Scarlet Heart Ryeo - SBS.jpg|Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo|link=Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo Moorim SchoolKBS22015.jpg|Moorim School|link=Moorim School MothertvN2018-2.jpeg|Mother|link=Mother (tvN) My-Husband-Oh-Jack-Do.jpg|My Husband Oh Jak Doo|link=My Husband Oh Jak Doo My ID is Gangnam Beauty-jTBC-2018-02.jpg|My ID is Gangnam Beauty|link=My ID is Gangnam Beauty Samsoon.jpg|My name is Kim Sam Soon|link=My name is Kim Sam Soon My Only Love Song-2017-00.jpg|My Only Love Song|link=My Only Love Song My Strange Hero-SBS-2018-07.jpg|My Strange Hero|link=My Strange Hero Noble, My LoveNaver TV Cast2015.jpg|Noble, My Love|link=Noble, My Love Oh Hae Young AgaintvN2016-7.jpg|Oh Hae Young Again|link=Oh Hae Young Again Oh My GhosttvN2015.jpg|Oh My Ghost|link=Oh My Ghost Orange MarmaladeKBS22015.jpg|Orange Marmalade|link=Orange Marmalade PinocchioSBS2014-5.jpg|Pinocchio|link=Pinocchio PlayerOCN2018-1.jpg|Player|link=Player 13. Playful Kiss.jpg|Playful Kiss|link=Playful Kiss Plus Nine Boys 3.jpg|Plus Nine Boys|link=Plus Nine Boys Smart Prison Living-tvN-2017-2.jpg|Prison Playbook|link=Prison Playbook Protect the Boss 1.jpg|Protect the Boss|link=Protect the Boss Queen In-hyun's Man.jpg|Queen In Hyun's Man|link=Queen In Hyun's Man Queen of Ring-MBC-2017-00.jpg|Queen of Ring|link=Queen of Ring Radio RomanceKBS22018-2.jpg|Radio Romance|link=Radio Romance Respond 1997.jpg|Respond 1997|link=Respond Respond 1988tvN2015.jpg|Respond 1988|link=Respond#Temporada_3 Rebel Thief Who Stole the PeopleMBC2017-7.jpg|Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People|link=Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People Romantic Doctor, Teacher KimSBS2016.jpg|Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim|link=Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim Tumblr m03dzhZbcA1qgh0io.jpg|Rooftop Prince|link=Rooftop Prince Ruler Master of the MaskMBC2017-10.jpg|Ruler: Master of the Mask|link=Ruler: Master of the Mask Scholar Who Walks the NightMBC2015-13.jpg|Scholar Who Walks the Night|link=Scholar Who Walks the Night School 2017-KBS2-3.jpg|School 2017|link=School#Temporada 2017 SecretsKBS22013.jpg|Secret|link=Secret Love Secret ForesttvN2017.jpg|Secret Forest|link=Secret Forest 92821.jpg|Secret Garden|link=Secret Garden She Was PrettyMBC2015-5.jpg|She Was Pretty|link=She Was Pretty Shopping King LouieMBC2016-3.jpg|Shopping King Louie|link=Shopping King Louie ShutUpFlowerBoyBandtvN201219.jpg|Shut Up Flower Boy Band|link=Shut Up Flower Boy Band SignaltvN2016.jpg|Signal|link=Signal Roots of the ThroneSBS2015.jpg|Six Flying Dragons|link=Roots of the Throne Pretty Noona Who Buys Me FoodJTBC2018-3.jpeg|Something in the Rain|link=Something in the Rain Thirty_But_Seventeen.jpg|Still 17|link=Still 17 Woman Do Bong Soon-jTBC-2017.jpg|Strong Woman Do Bong Soon|link=Strong Woman Do Bong Soon Strongest DeliverymanKBS22017-2.jpg|Strongest Deliveryman|link=Strongest Deliveryman Sungkyunkwan-Scandal-02.jpg|Sungkyunkwan Scandal|link=Sungkyunkwan Scandal Suspicious PartnerSBS2017-14.jpg|Suspicious Partner|link=Suspicious Partner Switch-Change the World-SBS-2018-12.jpg|Switch: Change the World|link=Switch: Change the World Temperature of Love-SBS-2017-01.jpg|Temperature of Love|link=Temperature of Love ThatWinterTheWindBlowsSBS20139.jpg|That Winter, The Wind Blows|link=That Winter, The Wind Blows The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (3).jpg|The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince|link=The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince Beauty Inside (jTBC)-2018-02.jpg|The Beauty Inside|link=The Beauty Inside The Crowned Clown-TVN-2019-01.jpg|The Crowned Clown|link=The Crowned Clown The Great SeducerMBC2018-10.jpeg|The Great Seducer|link=The Great Seducer The Greatest Love1.jpg|The Greatest Love|link=The Greatest Love The heirss.jpg|The Heirs|link=The Heirs The K2tvN.jpg|The K2|link=The K2 The Last Empress-SBS-2018-07.jpg|The Last Empress|link=The Last Empress The Liar and His Lover01.jpg|The Liar and His Lover|link=The Liar and His Lover The Moon That Embraces the Sun.jpg|The Moon That Embraces the Sun|link=The Moon That Embraces the Sun The Smile Has Left Your EyestvN2018-1.jpg|The Smile Has Left Your Eyes|link=The Smile Has Left Your Eyes The Undateables-SBS-2018-01.jpg|The Undateables|link=The Undateables Third-Rate My WayKBS22017-3.jpg|Third-Rate My Way|link=Third-Rate My Way Tomorrow CantabileKBS22014-10.jpg|Tomorrow Cantabile|link=Tomorrow Cantabile Tomorrow with You-tvN-2017.jpg|Tomorrow With You|link=Tomorrow With You TriangleMBC2014-6.jpg|Triangle|link=Triangle (MBC) Tunnel-OCN-2017-00.jpg|Tunnel|link=Tunnel TwoWeeksMBC2013-7.jpg|Two Weeks|link=Two Weeks W-MBC-2016.jpg|W - Two Worlds|link=W Warm and CozyMBC2015-5.jpg|Warm and Cozy|link=Warm and Cozy What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-01.jpg|What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?|link=What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo-MBC-2016-02.jpg|Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo|link=Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo What Happens to My FamilyKBS22014-24.jpg|What Happens to My Family?|link=What Happens to My Family? Where Stars Land-SBS-2018-07.jpeg|Where Stars Land|link=Where Stars Land While You Were Sleeping-SBS-2017-1.jpg|While You Were Sleeping|link=While You Were Sleeping (SBS) Who Are You - School 2015KBS22015-4.png|Who Are You: School 2015|link=School#Temporada_2015 6d5cc8f1jw1e827manetrj20rs13d121.jpg|You are Beautiful|link=You're Beautiful You Who Came From the StarsSBS2013-3.jpg|You Who Came From the Stars|link=You Who Came From the Stars | |-|D. Japoneses= 5ji9ji main.jpg|5-ji Kara 9-ji Made|link=5-ji Kara 9-ji Made 14 Sai no Haha-1.jpg|14 Sai no Haha|link=14 Sai no Haha Algernon2015.jpg|Algernon ni Hanataba wo|link=Algernon ni Hanataba wo (TBS) Bitter Blood-p1.jpg|Bitter Blood|link=Bita Buraddo Black Pean TBS2018.jpg|Black Pean|link=Black Pean Boku,_Unmei_no_Hito_desu..jpg|Boku, Unmei no Hito desu|link=Boku, Unmei no Hito desu Bokudakenomadonna.jpg|Boku dake no Madonna|link=Boku dake no Madonna Buzzer-beat-yamapi.jpg|Buzzer Beat|link=Buzzer Beat Code Blue FujiTV2008.jpg|Code Blue|link=Code Blue Gakkou no KaidanNTV2015.jpg|Gakkou no Kaidan|link=Gakkou no Kaidan Goodmorning01.jpg|Good Morning Call|link=Good Morning Call Imagen promocional 1 HanaHare.PNG|Hana Nochi Hare|link=Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season Hana Yori Dango TBS2005.jpg|Hana Yori Dango|link=Hana Yori Dango Happymarriage.jpg|Hapimari ~ Happy Marriage?|link=Hapimari ~ Happy Marriage? Kaito Yamaneko.jpg|Kaito Yamaneko|link=Kaito Yamaneko 300px-TheRegretsa.jpg|Kazoku Game|link=Kazoku Game Kimigakokoro.jpg|Kimi ga Kokoro ni Sumitsuita|link=Kimi ga Kokoro ni Sumitsuita Kimi wa petto.jpg|Kimi Wa Petto|link=Kimi wa Petto Kimi wa Petto (2017).jpg|Kimi wa Petto (2017)|link=Kimi wa Petto (2017) K0izora.jpg|Koizora|link=Koizora (Drama) Kyou_wa_Kaisha_Yasumimasu.jpg|Kyou wa Kaisha Yasumimasu|link=Kyou wa Kaisha Yasumimasu Last Cinderella.jpg|Last Cinderella|link=Last♡Cinderella Love Rerun NTV YTV2018.jpg|Love Rerun|link=Love Rerun 20070520000103.jpg|Majo no Jouken|link=Majo no Jouken PieceNTV2012.jpg|Piece|link=Piece Pride-.jpg|Pride|link=Pride Sapuri.jpg|Sapuri|link=Sapuri Second Love-p1.jpg|Second Love|link=Second Love Suki na Hito ga Iru Koto.jpg|Suki na Hito ga Iru Koto|link=Suki na Hito ga Iru Koto Sumika Sumire.jpg|Sumika Sumire|link=Sumika Sumire Switchgirl.jpg|Switch Girl!!|link=Switch Girl!! Tatta.jpg|Tatta Hitotsu no Koi|link=Tatta Hitotsu no Koi Unmei ni, Nita Koi.jpg|Unmei ni, Nita Koi|link=Unmei ni, Nita Koi Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu.jpg|We married as a job!|link=We married as a job! Kon todo korazonm.jpg|Zettai Kareshi|link=Zettai Kareshi | |-|D. Tailandeses= 2 Moons-1.jpg|2 Moons The Series|link=2 Moons The Series Full-House.jpg|Full House Thai|link=FULL H♥USE Grey rainbow.jpg|Grey Rainbow|link=Grey Rainbow Hormones.jpg|Hormones: The Confusing Teens|link=Hormones: The Confusing Teens Hormones-cast.jpg|Hormones: The Confusing Teens 2|link=Hormones: The Confusing Teens season 2 11655387 867787029935588 1345521189 n.png|Kiss Me|link=Kiss Me Love by Chance-4.jpg|Love By Chance|link=Love By Chance Love.jpg|Love Sick the series|link=Love Sick The Series Tumblr o62jgxBXGr1tjqza6o2 1280.jpg|Make it right: the series|link=Make it right: the series 02-2.jpg|My Bromance The Series|link=My Bromance My Dream The Series-1.jpg|My Dream The Series|link=My Dream The Series Projec S-SOS.jpg|Project S The Series: Skate Our Souls|link=Project S: The Series Sotus-the-series.jpg|Sotus: The Series|link=Sotus: The Series 63D3dc.jpg|Sotus S: The Series|link=Sotus S: The Series Together with me-1.jpg|Together With Me|link=Together With Me The Series Water Boyy The Series-1.jpg|Water Boyy The Series|link=Water Boyy The Series | |-|D. Taiwaneses= Attention, Love! (2017)-2.jpg|Attention, Love!|link=Attention, Love! Autum-Concerto.jpg|Autumn's Concerto|link=Autumn's Concerto 84JJYRa4 667c1b c2x.jpg|Behind Your Smile|link=Behind Your Smile Bromance-2015-s.jpg|Bromance|link=Bromance Devil-beside-you.jpg|Devil Beside You|link=Devil Beside You Easy-Fortune-Happy-Life-500.jpg|Easy Fortune, Happy Life|link=Easy Fortune Happy Life Fated-to-love-you.jpg|Fated To Love You|link=Fated To Love You Obssesed.jpg|HIStory: Obsessed|link=HIStory: Obsessed Y08odc.jpg|HIStory 2: Boundary Crossing|link=HIStory2: Boundary Crossing Right or Wrong-CHOCO TV-201801.jpg|HIStory 2: Right or Wrong|link=HIStory2: Right or Wrong Inborn Pair.jpg|Inborn Pair|link=Inborn Pair It started with a kiss.jpg|It Started With A Kiss|link=It Started With A Kiss 050E000051BAD72467583937B40C8DEA.jpg|Just You|link=Just You (TTV) Love_around.jpg|Love Around|link=Love Around Love-now.jpg|Love, Now|link=Love, Now Mars-.jpg|Mars|link=Mars Meteor Garden..jpg|Meteor Garden|link=Meteor Garden TheyKissAgaind.jpg|They Kiss Again|link=They Kiss Again Why-why-love.jpg|Why Why Love|link=Why Why Love | |}